


They Need The Black Lion

by kingseijuro



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Keith holds back an entire galra mob while the rest of the paladins help the planets inhabitants board the castle.But things didn't turn out.





	They Need The Black Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I wrote on Tumblr that I got from @SomeGoodSheith on Tumblr and AO3 (:
> 
> Tumblr: https://kingseijuro.tumblr.com

“I'll hold them back, you guys go!” Keith yelled towards the other paladins as a sword is swung towards him. His reflexes immediately make him move, flattening his blade out and using it to shield himself. Metal clinking together sounded through the crisp air as the enemy's sword ricocheted off the red paladins glowing blade and it forces the soldier to jump back so he wouldn't fall. 

 

“Keith, I'm not leaving here without you,” a serious tone rumbled through Shiro's voice as he started to move towards Keith. 

 

“I'll meet up with you guys! It's the only way we’ll get these people to safety!” Shiro gritted his teeth at that, his movements coming to a halt. He  _ knew _ this was the best way to get everyone safely off the planet. He knew this, but he couldn't help but worry for Keith. Let him fight an entire Galra mob on his own? No matter how good Keith was at sword combat, there's no way he would get out of that uninjured. He might even die, and Shiro wasn't sure if he wanted to risk that, even for a planet full of people. 

 

“Please… Keith… Let me fight with you,” Shiro pleaded. 

 

“Shiro, this planet needs the black lion,” Keith grunted as he blocked another attack with his blade before quickly pulling out his Bayard with his free hand and slashing through another Galra soldier. “Please, Shiro, I'll be okay. I'll--” Keith is quickly interrupted as he's suddenly punched hard in the face. He falls to the ground with a loud thump, dust clouding around the impact site. “Shiro, dammit, I'll meet you at the lion! Get everyone inside!!” Keith desperately screamed at the larger paladin as he jumped up to a stand. Shiro shuddered out a breath before nodding, tears already rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“Come towards us at the count of 30,” it became hard for Shiro to command as he watched Keith fight the Galra. The leader quickly ran to the black lion, doing a couple long jumps with his jetpack to decrease the time spent getting there. The other paladins were already almost done getting everyone into the lions once he arrived. 

 

———

 

25.

 

Keith's blade and bayard were almost like extensions of his hands. Each parry, slash, and swing looked like second nature. But no matter how good he was, he couldn't hold the mob off by himself. Not for much longer. 

 

Keith dodged another strike by sliding under the soldier, quickly jumping back up once he was facing the Galra's back and he plunged his blade into the his back. The sound of ripping flesh rung through Keith's ears as he pulled the blade out of the soldiers mid back, blood splattering on his cheek and a grunt slipped past his clenched teeth. The red paladin breathed heavily as he continued to dodge and parry attacks. 

 

20.

 

As Keith goes to dodge another attack the Galra fighting him smirks. Keith's eyes widen and before he has time to react, a sword sinks deep into his shoulder. The paladin screamed in pain before quickly kicking the Galra away as he stumbled back and he slashed his Bayard upwards into the soldier's flesh. He breathed heavily as he glanced at the lions to check on everyone. 

 

10.

 

Keith gripped his shoulder tightly as he continued to dodge attacks, his swift moves almost looking like a choreographed dance. But the blood oozing between his tightly clenched fingers that gripped his injured shoulder served as an inconvenience, resulting in him getting cut several times over his arms and torso. Keith shook badly as he glanced at the lions,  _ at Shiro _ , one last time before he let go of his shoulder and charged into the mob with his dual blades. 

 

———

 

“Keith!!!” Shiro screamed as he ran towards the smaller paladin. Keith was on his knees; one hand mounted against the ground for support, and the other gripping his stomach tightly. His face twisted in pain as he gripped the wound on his stomach tighter, thick crimson liquid squeezing its way in between his fingers and falling down his knuckles. Galra soldiers started moving towards them again and Keith looked up at the mob. 20, no, 30 of them at the least. 

 

“S-Shiro g--” Keith stopped speaking when he had the sudden instinct to cover his mouth, doing just that and he coughed immediately as his torso jerked. Blood splattered on his hand and dripped slowly off the skin and onto the cold ground. He slammed his other hand on the ground as more blood fell from his mouth and onto the planet's surface. “G-Go…!” Keith choked out weakly, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes as they dared to break free. 

 

“I'm not leaving you Keith! Remember, I promised you that I would never give up on you! No acception!” Shiro screamed and Keith shakily looked up at the man, his eyes widening at what he saw. Shiro was on his knees, tears running down his face. Keith bit his lip softly and before he had a moment to speak, the black paladin had already picked him up and was flying with his jetpack away from the Galran's, making it to the black lion in record time. Shiro quickly got into his piloting seat, refusing to have Keith anywhere else but in his lap. He flew over to the red lion and black picked her up with her mouth. 

 

The lions quickly flew away and into the castle, Allura opening a wormhole and they quickly rushed through it. Shiro immediately parked the black lion and stood with Keith's limp body in his arms. The paladin was still conscious, but too weak to even hold his own weight anymore. Both of their body suits were soaked in Keith's blood, his armor also covered with several thick splatters of the crimson. Some were from various Galra's, some from Keith. But it was hard to tell who had more blood on the dirtied armor. Shiro could only tell apart what red was already there and what was new due to the shade differences, the primary red contrasting with the dark red. 

 

Footsteps sounded from nearby and Shiro shakily looked up to see the other paladins rushing into the black lion, Allura quickly pushing through to check the damage dealt. “I-I don't know if there's enough time...” the princess said hesitantly, not entirely sure how Shiro would react. Shiro's heart sank to his stomach, eyes widening as he looked down at the almost lifeless Keith in his arms. 

 

———

 

Keith looked up at Shiro with pain filled eyes. His breath shuttered as he winced, closing his eyes tightly in pain. “S-Shiro I...” Keith barely managed to choke out. His eyes never left Shiro's face, mentally writing down every feature of the man's face from the slight stubble on his jaw due to not having shaved that morning, to the scar resting on the bridge of his nose that still hurt to even think about. 

 

“N-No...! Keith you're gonna be alright! You're gonna get into the healing pod and you'll be fine!” Shiro started to stand and by some miracle, Keith managed the strength to lift his arm and tug at the man's chest plate.

“P-Please I… I need to say something...” it began to prove difficult to speak. Keith knew for a fact the healing pods wouldn't work at this point, he may not even be alive by the time they got there. But he  _ needed _ to say something to Shiro. Say something to him he's wanted to say for so long. Say something he's never managed to muster the courage till now. 

 

“S-Shiro I... I love you...” Keith's voice was strangled, weak, and fading. But he still managed to say those words with enough confidence to bleed feeling through them. Shiro's eyes wrinkled as he fell to his knees. 

 

“B-Baby… I love you too...” Shiro grabbed Keith's hand and squeezed it gently, Keith only managing to squeeze for a second before his hand fell limp. Shiro refused to let Keith's hand slip out of his own as he watched the life drain from his eyes. 

 

Shiro's entire body shook, curling forwards and he nuzzled into the crook of Keith's neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around his now corpse. Sobs croaked out of Shiro's throat as the paladins stood there in shock. 

 

Shiro stayed there for hours until Allura finally tried to drag the emotional wreck they called a leader out of the black lion. 

 


End file.
